Updates
Date: 20th November War HQ Intoroducing the level 6 Command Center - your instant ticket to be a better base! Upgrade now to unlock more defensive turrets, larger base defender capacity an extra bunker and power plant. You got receive a 10% increase in base size to fit all your new buildings. Date: 15th December Novermber Scorched Earth Need to carve up invaders in a fiery blaze? Look no further then the new Laser Turret . This new turret is capable of wiping out infantry and most vehicles around a base's perimeter. Date: 8th November The Plasma and Rocket Barrage turrets have been improved and we've fixed the DPS and Rate pf Fire display on all turrets. We've also fixed several bugs and resloved some know explots, move details of wich can be fround here . DATE:19 October Pick Your Weapon Defend your base the way you want. Reserch up to four(4) turret types to equip and upgrade your defensive plarfroms. Youll hve enemy platoons running for the hills in no time! DATE:19 October Several Live Battle bugs have been fixed. Including: - Suicide Bombers Circling Buildings and pausing. - Platoon reparis when game is closed. - Thunderblts missing targets assined by player - Bunker not giving range bounus to units within. The Full list of fixes can be fround here. DATE: 16th October More Bugs Fixed As part of our ongoing mission to fix all Live Battle bugs, War Commander has just beem updated with the folowing fixes... - Fixed issue with "free units" or "captured platoons" and the resulting loss of lower level units. - Some players were permanently narked as in a battle, preventing access to the airfield . - Fixed an issue where switching between battles could cause the connection to drop. - Some deposits were unable to be captured. - Leveling up was broken for some players. - Attack log now shows single entry when multiple units are deployed in battle. DATE: 12th October Bugs Fixed -Hellfire s missiles were too fast, -Units not taking most direct path to there targets -Destroyed bunkers were not ejecting units inside them -Dog cannot manually failing if get attacked -Aircraft Repairs failing if you get attacked -Inconsistent resources rewards from FR bases -Loot not giving you XP (to level up) DATE: 11th October This Means War Attention, Commanders! Introducing Live Battes, giveing you the ability to defend aginst enemy attacks on your base,deposits, and platoons in real-time! Who will rule the Battlefild DATE: 16th August Improve your base defenses! You can now build up to 8 Gun Turrets to better defend your base from air and ground attacks. Commander Centers at level 2 and 4 are now capable of building an additional Gun Turret Strengthen your defenses today! DATE: 9th August Broken Wings Can Be Mended Attention Commander! If your aircraft are shot down in battle, you,re now able to repair them instead of building new ones You can now repair any type of unit - infantry , vehicles and aircraft - if they are destoyed DATE: 2en August Not just a pain job! Do you have the Elite version of the Gatling Truck and Laser Tank unlocked? *Elite Laser Tank now charges 20% faster and has a blue laser *Elite Gatling Truck is capable of exacting 20% more damage too building and vehicles 'DATE: 3rd July' Bada-BOOM! Ready to see some REAL fireworks? The Go-Go Bar can now be upgrade to level 5 for your sadistic pleasure. Theres notthing like the smell of burnt flesh... I mean freedom... in the morning 'DATE: 18th June' Advanced Platoons Do you crave more contorl over your troops? We,ve opimixed Platoon management as follows: *Platoons are now created in your base *Platoons can now be repaired in your deposits *Platoons can be renamed to organize your army *Platoons persis so they don't need to be remade Infantrynow persist in the same way as vehicles . 'DATE: 4th May' Marked for Destruction You can now bookmark locations on the world map to fine them later - click any non tile, then click the Star icon to add a bookmark Click "Bookmarks" on the World Map Screen to your bookmarks, The locations of all your friend and 10 locations of your 10 most recent enemies. 'DATE: 19th Apr' Operation Code Name: A good name strikes fear in enemy hearts. Now you can change yours as it appears to other players in-game. Go to the Command Center now to create an alias. Choose wisely. The new loading screen (seen on main page) was added during this update. 'DATE: 28th Feb' Collect All: You can now collect all resources with a single click. Just select any resource producer and press the new "Collect All" button. Last Stand: Destroyed buildings (excluding the automated gun turrets) now eject a mixture of Riflemen, Heavy Gunners and RPG infantry when they are destroyed. The quantity and make up of the units ejected depends on the buildings level. 'DATE: 23rd Feb' Hello Commander, we have added: Enhanced explosions for buildings and vehicles! These explosion effects are turned on by default, but can be toggled on/off via the settings menu (cog icon, top right). Mines also have explosion effects and now leave scorch marks on the ground. 'DATE: 21st Dec' This release marks the single biggest update to War Commander yet! • Destroyed vehicles can be repaired to full health • All players can heal infantry & repair vehicles • New Units UI centralizes control of your army • The Medic, Tech & Junkyard have been removed If you had unlocked a Medic, Tech or Junkyard we have given you a full refund of resources. If you spent Facebook credits on these items, we've also refunded you credits equal to what you spent. 'DATE: 8th Dec' For the update this week we have a bunch of balance adjustments to the game: • Paladins are more powerful against light vehicles • Challengers are more powerful against tanks • Mega Tanks are more powerful against buildings • Bunkers have a boost to armor/damage/range • Turrets have more armor, and decimate infantry We have some big changes coming next week! 'DATE: 1st Dec' Better Leaderboards and Attack Reports We've added a new Leaderboard that tracks the top point earners in the past week. Also, your attack reports now have more detail, including information on the units you've destroyed and lost during battles. 'DATE: 10th Nov' The Junkyard is a new building that allows you to scrap vehicles you don't need. Vehicles that are scrapped give you some resources back. To send a vehicle to the Junkyard, select it and click on the Junkyard. 'DATE: 3rd Nov' We've added a settings menu that lets you customize the game experience. To open the settings click the cog icon in the top right next to the sound controls. We've also fixed several AI bugs and re-tweaked the building armor to better match how it was before the last update. 'DATE: 3rd Nov' You can now bunker your troops to give them protection in an attack. Troops in the bunker get a slight range increase and take no damage while the bunker is intact. Fill it with Rocket Launchers for anti-tank or Riflemen and Snipers for anti-infantry. Upgrade to increase both the armor of the bunker as well as its capacity. Throw in some suicide bombers for a nice surprise if it's compromised! 'DATE: 31st Oct' • We've added a new leaderboard that ranks players by the number of points they have earned (the same points that make up your level and rank). Check it out to see how you match up to the best of the best! • The War Room has also been updated to mark bases as "Destroyed" so you don't waste time scouting them. • Buildings now have more health at higher levels. 'DATE: 27th Oct' Added the Field Manual to help improve your War Commander skills, just click the "?" icon in the top right corner. • Mortar towers now have improved range and damage. • Fixed bug which caused the game to freeze at the start of attacks. • We're also improving the War Room to give you more targets! 'DATE: 21st Oct' You can now build additional defensive towers! +2 at level 4 Command Center +4 at level 5 Command Center Tear your attackers a new one and get them in production today! 'DATE: 20th Oct' You can now unlock and train the Sniper, use this deadly unit to protect your base from infantry or as part of your regular attack. Snipers have the longest range of any infantry unit making them excellent at picking off enemy troops. We've also added a filter to the War Room to only show those available to attack and fixed several game bugs. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 13th Oct' • The Gun Turrets now do more damage to infantry units as you upgrade them. • Towers no longer slow down their rate of fire as quickly when power is low. • Towers no longer have reduced fire power when damaged. • Several UI tweaks including a new-look leaderboard. We've also fixed several bugs to improve the stability of the game. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 13th Oct' Defensive Stances You can now tell your defending units how you want them to behave when you're away. Normal: Chase enemies in range but return to your post if you're pulled too far away. Stand Ground: Shoot anything in range but never move from your post. Aggressive: Chase down enemies at all costs. Experiment with difference stances for different units in different parts of your base, discuss your findings on our forums or in chat. 'DATE: 10th Oct' • Fixed bug with getting stuck on "Rendering". • Fixed bug with Mine Factory not processing upgrades while the game is closed. 'DATE: 7th Oct' Construct the Radio Tower and have R.U.B.I. contact you every time you get attacked by another player. A quick response will minimize your losses. DATE: 7th Oct Build the Mine Factory and strategically deploy explosives throughout your base. The enemy won't know what hit em! 'DATE: 29th Sep' 1. You now have a military rank! You can see yours in the top left corner next to your profile pic. Can you make it to Commander-in-Chief? 2. When attacking you can now disable R.U.B.I. giving you have full control over your troops! 3. A LOAD of bug fixes and graphical tweaks. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 26th Sep' We wanted to make it easier to defend your base and build a larger army, so we've made a couple of changes: Firstly, you can now have twice as many units defending your base! Secondly, we added a limit on how many units people can deploy in a single attack. This limit is equivalent to the number of units you could hold before this update so you can still attack with the same force. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 22nd Sep' • Rocket Launcher units do more damage to light vehicles but reduced damage to heavy vehicles. • Tanks do more damage to infantry units. • Hercules take less damage from infantry and light vehicles. • Added icon to towers to indicate low power. • 5 new high level Rogue Faction bases to destroy. • More than 25 bug fixes! Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 15th Sep' • Fixed map scrollbar bug. • Improved CPU usage in battle. • Medics and Techs don't run up to units and buildings you target. • More blood and explosions! • Many other bug fixes. Thanks for playing! 'DATE'': '''10th Sep • Aggro ranges adjusted. • Riflemen training is 10 seconds at all levels. • Gunner training is 1 minute at all levels. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 9th Sep' • Map list now scrolls, much quicker! • Riflemen & Gunners now train much quicker. • Medics & Techs heal quicker. • Reduced defending units aggro range. • Fix: Suicide Bombers now correctly damage large groups. Thanks for playing! 'DATE': 8th Sep • Mortar towers do upto 5x more damage! • Strength of most buildings improved. • More unit balancing. War Commander enters Public Beta! You can now post progress to your wall and invite friends to play (button above game) NO KEY REQUIRED! Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 7th Sep' • You can now build a 4th Gun & Mortar tower. • More loot from destroying resource storage. • More loot from destroying Command Centers. • Mech's kick ass against air! • Many bug fixes. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 6th Sep' • Huge graphics update! • Units health/damage/range/cost revised. • Resource producers hold more at lower levels. • Many bug fixes. Thanks for playing! 'DATE: 29th Aug' • Chopper drones nurfed. • RPG's do less damage to foot units, more to buildings and vehicles. • Defensive towers have more health. • Defending units get a slight buff for fighting on home territory. We will be linking this buff to the level of the Go-Go-Bar in a future update. • A whole load of bug fixes. 'DATE: 28th Aug' • Major tweaks to building and unit costs. • Bullets do less damage to buildings and tanks. • Razorbacks nerfed, Mechs buffed. • LOTS of bug fixes. 'DATE: 26th Aug' • Razorbacks nurfed. • Units and projectiles 30% slower to give you more control in battle. • LOTS of bug fixes. Category:Updates